The present invention relates to a device for adapting a paintball pistol such that a center of gravity compensation for effective support is shifted substantially completely from the holder's trigger finger to the holder's hand.
Paintball pistols are well known in the art to comprise a device with substantial length (about 1.5 to 2 feet) and substantial weight (about 5 to 6 pounds). Typically, means for securely engaging a CO2 cartridge project from about the same line as the axis of the long barrel, albeit in the opposite direction toward the holder. The long barrel is often provided with "pump" means for loading a paintball into the firing chamber within the barrel. These pump means require that a right handed holder of the pistol grip grasp a slider piece with a left hand at the underside of the barrel and move the slider piece forward and backward. In addition, while holding the pistol grip with a right hand, the user often must replace the CO2 cartridge with a left hand by sliding toward themselves or levering to the side some portion of the means for securely engaging the CO2 cartridge. Finally, the user desires to perform the desired activity intended for the paintball pistol, i.e., raising the pistol to eye level preferably with a single arm and firing the pistol.
The present state of the art in paintball pistols is to form a device with a center of gravity somewhat forward of the trigger guard as relating to the length of the pistol. For other firearms and air pistols this is not an especially challenging maneuver. The non-user not familiar with paintball pistols may partially appreciate the problem by holding up 5 to 6 pounds in a hand at the end of an outstretched arm at eye level and then tilting the mass of 5 to 6 pounds in a forward direction away from the engaged hand. This problem is compounded by needing to maintain that position for some period of time while a targeted person comes into view or that the user may be stooping and standing up while walking to avoid other players or running either in pursuit or away from other players. In the case of paintball pistols, the center of gravity becomes critical to the user.
It is known that the long barrel, slider piece and paintball loading chute are essential locate forward of the pistol grip of a paintball pistol. The counterbalance of the CO2 cartridge securing means is inadequate against such mass forward of it. There is a need to provide means such that a paintball pistol user may use the paintball pistol through the several actions of aiming, maintaining a ready position, firing, moving the slider to reload, replacing the CO2 cartridge, and carrying the pistol at the side of the user in a single hand with significantly less effort than previously known.